Generally, as disclosed in JP-2003-086949A, a printed circuit board which is constructed of thermoplastic resin films is provided. The thermoplastic resin films are stacked and collectively pressed at a high temperature to construct the printed circuit board. In this case, as shown in FIG. 9, a chip resistance 102 is embedded in a board 101. An electrode 102a of the chip resistance 102 and a wiring 103 arranged at the surface of the board 101 are electrically connected with each other through inner wirings 104 and viae 105.
The inspection of the electrical connection for the chip resistance 102 is performed, by measuring the resistance value of the whole of the inner wiring including the chip resistance 102. In the case where the resistance value of the chip resistance 102 is large, the resistance value of the chip resistance 102 will be sufficiently large with respect to an increase of the resistance value due to a failure at the inner wiring 104 and/or the via 105 which are connected with the chip resistance 102. That is, the increase of the resistance value due to the failure of the inner wire 104 and/or the via 105 is buried by the resistance value of the chip resistance 102. Thus, it is difficult to detect the failure of the inner wire 104 and the via 105.